Extra Credit (Professor Levi AU)
by Foreverequivalent
Summary: Levi is your college professor for French and you're just barely staying afloat in his class. When you go to ask for some extra credit things go in a different direction. (This was my first time writing a smut so sorry if it's not great .)


It's about halfway through my second semester of my junior year of college and so far I'm pretty on track to go on to my senior year, except for one class: French. I'm barely holding onto a C thanks to my last test. I do fine on all of my homework, but I've failed just about every test this semester. This evening I have to go after class to my professor's office and ask if he can have a little mercy on my soul and give me some extra credit. I'm nervous as hell though. Most of the students I see leaving his office come out with tear stained, flushed cheeks. He may be more on the short side, but he's ex-military and is probably the most intimidating man I've ever met.

So here I now stand, pacing outside of his office trying to gather the courage to knock on his door. Finally I take one last deep breath and tap my knuckles carefully against his door, which was answered with a low, "Come in". I open the door slowly and see his gaze fixated on me. "B-bon apres-midi, Monsieur Levi." I stuttered out as I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"You don't need to speak to me in French outside of the classroom, Miss._, but it's nice to know that you are actually retaining something from my class, contrary to what your tests imply." He dead panned, his grey eyes practically boring into my soul.

I let out a nervous giggle and sat down, "Yeah...That's actually what I came to talk to you about." I saw his eyebrows raise in slight curiosity, "You see, I do really well on all of the homework you give us, but tests...well obviously not so much."

"Obviously." He stood up, walking around to the front of his desk and leant on to the corner nonchalantly.

"Right… So I was wondering if I could maybe get some extra credit because this is the only class that might hold me back from gaining my senior status next semester." The words just kind of flew out of my mouth; our closer proximity was starting to get me a little flustered. I almost fell out of my chair when he leaned forward and put his face right in front of mine.

"You're the tenth student today who's asked me for extra credit. I've said no to all the others. What should make you any different?" His eyes were locked on mine and I felt my face completely flush. Why does he have to be so damn attractive?

"Nothing should make me any different sir. Either you give extra credit, or you don't. I'm sorry to have bothered you." I went to stand up, but in that moment I had forgotten just how close we were and when I lifted out of my chair our lips collided. I immediately fell back and hit my head against the wall, "I-I… Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I swear that was an accident! I should have looked before I just-" and he's kissing me again. Starting off slowly, probably making sure I don't freak out again, which I should do because this is clearly not an okay thing to be doing… Right? This is obviously extremely inappropriate student/teacher behaviour, but I don't think I really care all that much. He's hot, interested, and I haven't been laid in months.

I start kissing him harder, standing up and pulling him closer to me while he trails a hand down my back until it's resting on my ass. I can feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip before he forces it into my mouth. After a short battle for dominance I manage to get it back into his own mouth and I begin sucking and biting on his lower lip. As I grow more daring I begin sliding my hand down his chest, feeling his well toned muscles beneath the thin fabric of his crisp, white, button down, until finally I reach his slacks. I can feel his cock hardening and his breath hitches for a moment before he starts to relax again and lets out a low groan. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Yep. Now take your shirt off." I sent him a wink before turning around to make sure that the door is locked and the blinds are closed. I turn back around and I can't stop my mouth from falling open a little bit. "Damn professor…"

He smirked at me, "Don't look so surprised. You should know what to expect after having just put your filthy hands all over me."

"F-filthy?! Excuse me, but my hands are perfectly clean sir."

He simply rolled his eyes at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into him, "Just shut up." He put his hands on my waist and lifted me with ease onto his desk. We're kissing again, and he's slowly lifting up my shirt, the coolness of his office sending a chill down my spine. He breaks the kiss to pull the shirt over my head and then begins trailing kisses down my jawline to my neck. I squeaked in surprise and I felt his lips smirking against my skin. "Uh, hold on a second…" I put a hand on his shoulder and her stopped to look at me.

"What is it?" He asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, it's not that. I just want to make sure that sleeping with your students isn't something that you do often…" I laughed awkwardly.

He rolled his eyes slightly, but at the same time he understood. "No, this is definitely a first for me."

"Oh? That's kind of surprising actually. Considering how many girls find you attractive and would give anything for a chance at sleeping with you."

"Well it's true, and I don't care about those other girls so you can shut up about them." He didn't wait for me to push anything further. He went straight in for a kiss and unhooked my bra with absolute ease, which in all honesty was a total turn on. All the other guys I've been with have had to spent at least two minutes fiddling with it, and a couple times I had to do it for them. Being with someone who knew what he was doing for once was nice. He threw the small bit of fabric across the room and just stared at me for a moment with those penetrating eyes of his. I could feel my confidence draining and I went to cover my breasts, but he stopped me. "That's definitely not allowed." He said, his voice stern yet comforting at the same time.I took a deep breath and nodded.

I pulled him close to me again and began undoing his belt while kissing his neck, and after spending a few seconds on his button and zipper his pants finally fell to the ground. He was left standing there is only his boxers, which were black and rather tight on him. I started rubbing his throbbing cock and he grabbing me by the waist, slipping his thumbs into the band of my skirt and yanking it off, along with my panties. He pulled so hard though that I nearling fell off of his desk. "Jesus, a little more careful will ya?" I laughed and I finally pulled down his boxers. I felt my cheeks flush when I saw his cock. I reached out a little more hesitantly and wrapped my hand around its shaft. As usual I was caught off guard by how warm it was, but that passed quickly.

I started jerking him off and he let out a low, guttural sound, thrusting his hips in time with the motions of my hand. His hands were gripped tightly around my thighs until his right slipped between my legs and he thrust a finger inside of me. I gasped from both surprise and pleasure. "F-fuck…" His finger was pumping in and out rhythmically with my hand that was on his cock. He was slowly adding more fingers and I could feel myself building up, the desire for him to be inside me growing. I locked eyes with him in hopes that he would be able to somehow read my thoughts. His expression then morphed into something more arrogant, "I want you to say it." was all he said. My face burned an even brighter red, which I didn't think was even possible at this point, and I digested his words. Deciding that I needed him inside me and I was not going to allow my irrational embarrassment to keep me from getting what I want I spoke out,

"I want you to fuck me!" the words spilled out of my mouth with ragged breaths in between. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him as he slipped himself inside my hole. Soon we're rocking together in perfect unison, his hands roaming all over my body as if he's trying to memorize my every curve. There was no more talking apart for a couple "fuck"s here and there between our heavy breathing. My fingers tangled in his hair and as I finally came I pulled on it hard, but he didn't seem to mind. Soon enough he was coming and he fell into me, his breathing short and irregular. I kissed his forehead.

"Well...this is an experience I'll never forget." I giggle, he simple grunted in response before pulling back and grabbing a towel from his desk to clean himself up with. I started gathering my clothes and he didn't say a word to me until he had his pants back up around his waist.

"Just...be careful about who finds out about this. I could lose my job."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes a little, but I did understand. "So this was a one time thing then? I just want to make sure." I started getting my clothes back on.

"Yeah… A much as I would like to do this again, I can't afford to lose my job here."

"Right, I understand. Well I guess I'll be seeing you in class, Professor." I winked as I walked out of his office and headed back to my dorm room. Guess I won't be getting that extra credit after all.


End file.
